


Just The Facts

by zugzwangxo



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Moreid, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zugzwangxo/pseuds/zugzwangxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer and Derek crack the case in their own unique way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Facts

Spencer slumped through the door first, though he was excited to spend a night in the hotel room with Derek, he was also tired and frustrated by the day. The case was not going well and the team had come to something of a roadblock in creating their profile.

Following in behind him, Derek put a hand on his shoulder in the hope to calm him and relax his mind for a moment. The two had been together for a few weeks now, still testing the water before they decided whether the others should find out but they were enjoying the privacy for now.

“C’mon, pretty boy,” he said softly. “Time to let it go for a while.”

“It doesn’t work like that,” complained Spencer. “I can’t just turn it off.”

“Then let me distract you,” said Derek, smoothly moving around to his front and letting his hand follow round to his cheek. The smile on his face was the first thing Spencer saw, causing him to sigh and admit defeat.

“Ok, ok,” he said finally, smiling to his colleague before leaning into him and letting himself be taken into his arms. “How do you do that?”

“Magic,” replied Derek, wrapping him up in himself. “What can I do to help?”

“Well…” started Spencer, looking up to Derek again before leaning in to press their lips together. Derek welcomed him eagerly, pulling him further into him as they stumbled backward toward the bed. The pair fell into the sheets in a heap, laughing as they entwined. “How’s this for a start?”

“Mmmm, I like it,” he answered, letting his hand slide around to Spencer’s tight, little behind. “I like it a lot.”

Pulling up his knees, Spencer straddled Derek’s waist, letting his cheeks sit firmly in his crotch. The feel of him growing in excitement beneath was enough to send a shiver down Spencer’s spine. Dragging his hand down his chest, he felt Derek’s muscular figure through his clothing, dragging slowly down and down. Breath escaped slowly through Derek’s lips, anticipating where the hand might go and being absolutely right. As his fingers reached the button of Derek’s jeans, a flick of his fingers made short work and within moments he was free.

“Fuck, I wanna feel you,” said Spencer.

“Then do it,” gasped Derek, prompting Spencer to raise up just enough to peel down his pants. With nothing between them, Spencer could feel Derek’s throbbing end as it pressed between his cheeks, threatening to press deep into him before he was even ready.

Quickly, Spencer leaned over to the side table, pulling open the drawer to retrieve the small, clear bottle before applying some of the contents to his fingers. With the added lubrication, Spencer’s hand felt even better than before. With his other hand, Spencer reached around himself, teasing himself with his finger. The sound of Derek’s slowly labouring breathing egged him on, but it as his eyes that begged him to move quicker.

With a single finger, Spencer slipped inside himself, gasping a little as he opened himself up for his coworker. The sensation made him shiver at first, sliding himself up and down his own digit as he worked Derek’s cock. The second finger caused Spencer to whimper a little, swallowing hard as he maintained himself. Matching the motions of both hands, he watched as Derek let his head roll back in frustration before a heavy grimace signified the third and final finger entering the fray.

The sudden pressure caused Derek to open his eyes quickly, not realising that Spencer was ready as he guided the larger man’s tip into the rim of his widened hole. The release of breath that came from Spencer’s lips was deep and sharp, focusing as much as he could while pressing down onto Derek’s generous proportion. Once he was comfortable with the sliding motion, Spencer let go with his hand and started rising and falling with confidence.

“Mmmm,” groaned Spencer. “You know, seventy-eight percent of men admit being attracted to a friend or coworker?” Derek moaned subtly, enjoying the tightness of his little hole and the feel of his skin astride him but looking a little confused. “Sorry… probably… not the time.”

“Keep going,” said Derek as he rolled his hips, raising Spencer up as he pressed deep inside him.

“Huh?” Gasped Spencer, running his hands up the well-defined muscles of Derek’s chest as he was practically thrown up and down.

“Mmmm, I love it when you talk facts,” explained Derek, sliding his palms up Spencer’s thighs.

“That so?” he asked, shifting his knees so that he could ride harder. “Umm… Even though the UK is the… 78th country by size… it has the 5th biggest… economy in the world.”

“Mmmm, yeah, like that…” said Derek, moving his hand across Spencer’s middle before trailing it down to his throbbing cock.

“Umm…” gasped Spencer, trying to concentrate. “The United States has... had more confirmed serial killers... than every other country... put together.” Trying to recite facts while Derek moaned, worked his cock and fucked him was difficult, his breath at an almost pant between words.

“Fuck… yes… more, pretty boy,” whimpered the athletically built agent, his fingers wrapped tightly around Spencer’s length and pumping him with the same ferocity that he rolled his hips hard into his ass.

“Fu… fuck… I… er…” moaned Spencer, his mind drawing a blank of all but the feeling of his coworkers strength. “M… most offenders can’t… can’t help but keep… keep track of their… their crimes… even… to the point of… it being their downfall.”

“Yes… Fuck… I… wait…” panted Derek as he realised something. “Keeping track…”

“What?” asked Spencer, looking both confused and ecstatic. His body tensed as the familiar wave of pleasure threatened to roll through him.

“The photographers… at the… oh shit…” groaned Derek, rolling his head back again. “Fuck, keep going, don’t stop yet….”

“But the c…” started Spencer but Derek’s relentlessness had taken its toll. Shuddering, digging in his nails, and moaning loudly, Spencer exploded, shooting his hot, sticky load across Derek’s chest. It took all of his strength not to collapse on top of it.

“Oh, fuck… Spencer…” exclaimed Derek as he gripped Spencer, moving even quicker before stopping abruptly with an outcry. His body thrust uncontrollably as his muscles tightened and relaxed, milking himself into Spencer and nearly throwing him off. “Spence… Spencer… call Hotch.”

“I got it,” he replied, lifting himself from Derek who fell into a spread eagle across the bed, unable to move. Spencer struggled across the room toward his phone, trying hard to shuffle his jeans down off his ankles.

Listening to the phone ringing while he waited for his supervisor to answer, he could feel Derek trickling down the back of his leg. The sound of Hotch’s voice as he answered suddenly made him feel very nervous in his post-orgasm high, as if he was somehow able to tell.

“Hotch…”


End file.
